So Wrong, Yet So Right
by The Hobbit Lass
Summary: Neal and Kel share an accidental kiss that sets off a long string of problems. Neal is engaged to Yuki, Yuki refuses to break off their engagement, and Dom has finally noticed Kel. Difficult decision making ensues.
1. Regrets

Disclaimer: It looks as if I'm playing World's Stupidest Questions. Okay then, I pick Answer B: None of this is mine. That is my final answer.

I started writing this a while ago and I originally planned on it being just a one-shot. But then I changed my mind and changed the plot majorly, so now it's going to be a multi-chapter story. I absolutely love the Kel and Neal pairing. Some people might disagree, but I think Neal and Yuki don't belong together at all. They just don't seem right somehow. They barely even interacted with each other, so how can we know it's really love? Okay, this author's note is getting a bit lengthy, so I'll stop talking so you people can just get to the story already.

* * *

Chapter One - Regrets

Neal felt the moving muscles of the horse beneath him, and the slight breeze that played with his hair. He sat in the saddle and stared ahead, not really seeing anything. There were just his thoughts.

He knew they were going to the palace. With each step closer, he dreaded his arrival there more and more. He dreaded having to see _her_. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that seeing her just wasn't a pleasant and exciting thing anymore. He felt no anticipation, no joy. He only felt confused.

Yukimi. They would be married in a matter of months. But Neal wasn't sure he was ready. Perhaps he would never be ready. Being married to someone was a huge obligation. It wasn't a matter to take lightly. And once he married her, there was no going back. Was he ready for such an obligation?

He felt that he really didn't know Yuki at all. He had spent time with her and had gotten to know her, but did he really _know_ her? Sometimes she still seemed like a stranger. He wasn't sure if he could spend the rest of his life with someone he really didn't know.

He had thought he was truly in love this time. He had been so sure of it. But now he wasn't so sure anymore. He had fallen in and out of love with so many girls over the years. Was Yuki really any different from all of those other girls? He had felt more strongly about Yuki than any of the others, but it could still turn out to be only infatuation. Just a very deep crush. Something that he would get over in time. He didn't want to marry someone if he was just going to get over her and lose interest.

His friends had been shocked when they learned of his engagement to Yuki. They didn't think Neal could ever be serious about a girl. And maybe he couldn't. Maybe he was just as shallow as he always had been. Yuki was beautiful and could make him laugh, but that meant nothing. A pretty face and a sense of humor didn't mean love.

He had to face it. He was losing interest in her. He no longer wished to marry her. He would have to break the news to her and wasn't looking forward to doing it.

Someone rode up alongside him. "Someone doesn't look very happy today. What's with the frown?"

Neal looked and saw Kel riding next to him. Kel was always there for him, no matter what. They had been through so much together as friends. She always steered him in the right direction, taught him right from wrong, told him to eat his vegetables. She helped shape his character and helped make him who he was. He didn't know what he would do without her.

She meant a lot to him. If he married Yuki, Kel would no longer be able to help him and point him in the right direction all the time. It would be Yuki's job to do that, but Yuki had never done anything like that for Neal. She was unworthy of such a position.

"Neal?" Kel said softly. "You're being quiet, which isn't like you at all."

Neal turned away. He couldn't look at her. "It's nothing."

"Well, I know there's nothing I can do to make you tell me, but it's better if you talk about it."

"But it's nothing!" Neal insisted hotly. "I'm fine!"

"You're not fine," Kel said matter-of-factly. "Yelling at me and behaving like a Meathead isn't going to do any good. No offense, Neal, but I've never seen anyone who's worse at hiding their emotions than you are."

Neal sighed dramatically. "Why are you always right?"

Kel smiled grimly. "Sometimes I wish I wasn't." She looked intently into his green eyes. They were definitely the most beautiful shade of green she had ever seen. She felt herself getting lost in their bright depths. She could stare into them forever. What would it be like to be in Yuki's place and be forever faced with those amazing green eyes first thing in the morning every day? She almost wished she could experience that.

She shook her head. She was being silly. She had gotten over him a long time ago. But did she really? Maybe she had merely put him aside for a bit. Maybe her feelings had only been buried, and they were ready to be unearthed once more. Her relationship with Cleon had fallen apart, and she was glad of that. A relationship with Dom had never existed and she wasn't sure if it ever would.

And now she was thinking crazy thoughts about her best friend just because their eyes had met. Could such emotions and feelings really come just from looking into a person's eyes?

As Neal looked at Kel, his green eyes met her hazel ones and he felt comforted. Kel was so sensible. She always fixed his problems. Yuki wasn't sensible like that. Neal was so dramatic and irrational sometimes, and Yuki would probably unintentionally encourage those moods. Not like Kel. Yuki just wasn't sensible and down-to-earth like Kel.

They rode side-by-side in silence until they arrived at the palace. As he dismounted his horse, Neal felt his pulse quicken with nerves. Could he really go through with it? Was he even really sure he wanted to break off the engagement?

Yes, he decided. He had had plenty of time to think it over. It was what he had to do.

He went into the palace without speaking a word to anyone and set off to find her. She was in her room, sitting on her bed and playing idly with her fan. When she looked up and saw him standing in her doorway, she did not smile. Lately she had been noticing a lack of affection he showed towards her, and it bothered her a little bit. He didn't seem to pay much attention to her anymore and he hardly ever looked at her or spoke to her. She didn't like it all. She loved Neal and she didn't know what she would if something happened to their relationship.

Neal couldn't look at her. He looked at a corner of the wall instead. He felt tingly with nervousness and desperately wished he could just turn around and run down the hall. But he couldn't do that. He had to face this.

"Hello, Neal," said Yuki. "Come in."

He didn't have any choice now. He walked into the room and shut the door. He paced back in forth in front of her bed, running a hand through his hair. He was the very image of anxiety. "Er, I missed you," he said. The words came out sounding rather awkward. He winced at the sound of them.

She nodded. "I missed you too." She tapped the bed with her fan. "Sit down if you want to. I know you're probably sore from the saddle." She made a face. "I don't know how you Easterners manage to sit in those saddles of yours. In the Islands, they're much more comfortable. They're..." She trailed off and suddenly looked a little sad. She quickly made her face emotionless though, but not before Neal was able to see the brief sorrow.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"I'm just homesick," she said. "I'm sorry I'm being so ridiculous. But I just miss home. I grew up in the Yamani Islands and it's the only thing I've ever known. Sometimes I'm not sure I can really leave it."

"Maybe you don't have to," Neal said without thinking. He wanted to kick himself for his stupidity. What in the name of Mithros would he say something like that for?

Yuki looked at him. "What?"

"Never mind." He looked a little uncomfortable, and Yuki looked at him carefully. "Well, um, I'd better go now, Yuki. I never got a chance to say hello to anyone else yet." Neal gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, only because he felt it was the right thing to do, and then fled from the room. Yuki touched the spot on her face where Neal had kissed her. It didn't feel like a sincere kiss. She didn't like it. She rubbed at the area with her hand and looked at her hand in dismay. What had she done that for? She lay facedown on her bed and furiously shut her eyes. Nothing made sense anymore.

* * *

The next chapter is ready to be posted, but I'll wait until I get some reviews for this one before posting it. 


	2. A Dangerous Mistake

Wow, nine reviews! I'm about ready to fall in over in shock. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I would like to respond to your reviews, but there have been a lot of rumors going around saying that it isn't allowed. I might start responding later on, but right now I want to stay on the safe side.

* * *

Chapter Two - A Dangerous Mistake

After he left Yuki's room, Neal wandered off by himself. He was being driven crazy. Could he marry her or not? He had been sure a long time ago, but now he seriously doubted his previous feelings. He couldn't even stand to be alone in a room with her anymore. He had gotten away from her as quickly as he could. How in the world would he manage if they were married? The thought of that made Neal cringe. He just couldn't do it. How would he possibly tell Yuki?

He walked aimlessly around the palace for a little while, unsure of where to go and what to do. He was just so confused that he couldn't focus on anything except the conflicts going on in his head.

He looked around and saw that he was near Kel's room. He hadn't seen her since they arrived at the palace. For a quick moment, he suddenly had a burning desire to go and see her, but that crazy feeling was soon gone and he didn't understand it. He decided that he would just stop by Kel's room and say hello if she was in there. And if she wasn't, well then he would just have to greet someone else.

The door of Kel's room was closed and he knocked on it. A moment later it was opened by Kel. She had changed out of her riding clothes and was wearing a green dress to wear to supper. Neal had never realized before how nice she looked in a dress. He hadn't seen her wear one in a while and couldn't look away from the sight of her.

"Oh, hello Neal," Kel said.

"Hello," Neal said. "I just thought I would force my company upon you. I haven't got anything better to do."

"Come in then." Kel turned around and walked into the middle of the room, and Neal took a step inside and shut the door. Kel eyed the door warily. "Neal, you know the door has to stay open when you're here."

Neal looked at the door and realized what he had done. "Oh. I must've forgot." He pulled on the doorknob and opened it up. "It's a stupid rule in my opinion. I don't understand why the Stump can't trust us."

"You never complained about that rule before."

"Well now I don't like it. You're a lady knight now. You're an adult! You now have a right to do anything you want!"

"Do anything I want?" Kel repeated.

Neal realized that perhaps that wasn't the best choice of words. He blushed slightly. "Well, you know what I mean. If you want your friends to visit you, but you don't want the door open, you should have the right to have it closed whenever you want it closed. That's all I'm saying." He couldn't look at her and stared up at the ceiling instead.

Kel didn't seem to notice anything odd about Neal's behavior. "Well, now that the door situation is taken of, you might as well actually come in, instead of stand in front of the doorway like that."

"Good idea." Neal started to walk towards the middle of the room, where Kel was. He still couldn't look at her and rotated his eyes upwards so he could avoid her face. Just as he was almost in front of her, she suddenly said, "Neal, watch out!"

Too late. Neal had tripped over a small crate on the ground and was sent sprawling until he knocked right into Kel. Kel felt her body hit the floor and pain shot through her back and bottom. She was thankful for the rug that helped cushion the impact, though it didn't prevent the pain. Worse than the ache in her body, though, was the mad fluttering in her chest. Neal was on top of her.

His head was laying on her shoulder and his arms were stretched out on the floor like the outstretched wings of a bird. She could feel his chest on top of her chest and she could feel his heartbeat. To her embarrassment, she knew that he could probably feel her rapidly beating heart too. Her embarrassment only grew as she was aware of something poking into her thigh, and she knew it wasn't one of Neal's fingers.

Neal lifted his head off of her shoulder and looked down at her. "Hi," he said, his voice coming slightly out wheezy due to the position he was lying in. He drew his arms in so that they were no longer spread out.

Kel looked up at him and into his face. Their eyes met. Kel breath was absolutely taken away at the beautiful greenness of Neal's eyes. She had never seen a more gorgeous green. She could stare at those eyes forever.

Neal gazed down into Kel's long-lashed hazel eyes and didn't want to look away. Her eyes were so much more beautiful than Yuki's. Yuki's eyes were so dark. There was no color and beauty in them. They had plenty of personality and laughter in them, of course, but they just weren't the beautiful circles of greenish-brown that could only be found on Kel's face.

Moments passed. It felt like an hour, but in reality it was only a few short seconds. They continued to look into each other's eyes. Their hearts beat against each other's chests and gradually beat faster and faster until they were like a pair of butterflies.

Then suddenly, neither of them were quite sure how it began. They both seemed to move at the same time. Before either of them knew what was even happening, his lips were hers and her lips were on his, and it felt so wrong, yet so right.

Neal's eyes were closed and he pressed upon Kel's mouth with a desperation he had never felt before. He felt so guilty doing this, but it was the guilt that made it so enjoyable. What he was doing wasn't right. He knew that, and he didn't care. He didn't want to get married. He just wanted to be free. Free to flirt and kiss whoever he pleased, even if it was his best friend. He had to be set free.

Kel enjoyed the kiss when it first began, but guilt overcame pleasure. What in Mithros' name was she doing? She was making out with Neal, her _best friend_ who getting _married_ in a couple of months. It was the most insane thing she could ever possibly do. This couldn't go on. She pulled her mouth away from Neal's. Her heart was now beating so fast that it terrified her and her body was trembling. This couldn't possibly continue though. Neal probably felt the same way. She was about to wriggle out from under her friend, but Neal had put a hand under her head and his lips bore down on hers once more. She was too confused and fluttery inside to put up a fight. She surrendered and let him kiss her. She was horrified at how wonderful it felt. She had never felt so good before.

Neal didn't quite know what he was doing or why he was doing it, but he knew that it was something he had to do. He couldn't explain it. He just felt that he had a desperate need to do this. He wanted to escape from everything so badly and it was making him crazy. He didn't want Yuki. He couldn't marry her. He _wouldn't_ marry her. No no no.

He took his lips off of Kel's and explored other parts of her face with his mouth. She didn't protest. She couldn't protest. She was paralyzed with something that she couldn't explain, and she wouldn't want to explain it if she could. The feel of him sent insane pleasure run throughout her whole body. This was nothing like any of the kisses she had ever received from Cleon. Nothing Cleon did had ever made her feel like she did now. She couldn't get enough of this. She kissed Neal back and wondered why she had never experienced such a wonderful thing before.

Neal couldn't get enough of feeling her skin on his lips. He had a ravenous hunger that just couldn't be satisfied. He was aware of Kel's breasts pressed against his chest and of the fact that she was wearing a skirt. He wondered what she would do if he slid his hand—_No_, he scolded himself. He was surprised that he was actually capable of thoughts at a time like this. _Don't think of her that way, you lecher!_

Kel wasn't sure how it happened, but she abruptly regained her senses. All of a sudden she remembered what was going on. Her best friend was kissing her, she was actually allowing him, and the door was open so that anybody could just walk right in and see them. That last realization was what made Kel finally push Neal away from her. They were now both sitting upright, facing each other. Kel's cheeks were burning and she knew they were probably red. Neal's eyes were two vivid green blazes. The look in them sent Kel's pulse racing dangerously. Why did he excite her so much?

Neal looked away from her. "I'm sorry," he mumbled. "This was wrong."

"Why, Neal?" Kel asked. "Why did we do this? This was all a horrible mistake, and you know it. This shouldn't have ever happened."

He dared to look at her and she wished that he hadn't. Why did he have to be so attractive with those green eyes and that widow's peak and the particular way his hair fell? This was wrong. Wrong. _Wrong_. WRONG. He was her best friend. He was going to be married to another woman. She had gotten over him years ago. At least, she thought that she had. Why did this have to happen?

"I can't marry her," Neal said quietly.

"What?"

Neal's voice became stronger. "You heard me. I can't marry Yuki. I just can't! I won't!"

Kel put a finger to her lips. "Do you want the whole palace to hear?"

"Then I'll just close the door," Neal said, getting to his feet. "And don't you dare protest. That silly rule no longer has any affect as long as it concerns me." He shut the door and paced in front of it. "I don't know what to do, Kel. I just don't know what to do. I thought I wanted to marry her. I thought I loved her. But I guess I was wrong and now everything is going to be a big mess. I'm afraid to tell her. I don't want to hurt her or anything, but she has to know the truth somehow."

Kel felt an odd feeling come over. Neal wasn't in love with Yuki anymore. He didn't want to marry her. What did that mean? _It's not like he'll marry you instead, _she chided herself. _He was only kissing you because he was in a desperate mood. You don't mean anything to him. _

"Kel?" Neal said, interrupting her thoughts.

Kel struggled to keep her voice calm. "Neal. You need to go." She pointed at the closed door. "This was a mistake. We have to forget that this happened."

Neal ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her in disbelief. "Kel, how can I possibly forget something like this? How can _you_ possibly forget this?"

Kel's voice was cracking. "Neal, please go."

Neal looked at her with a rather hurt look in his eyes. "I'm sorry about all of this, Kel. I really am sorry. But I don't regret this. If I could go back in time, I would gladly do it again."

She couldn't possibly look at him. She looked down at the floor and picked at the threads of the rug she was still sitting on. "Please don't say things like that, Neal. You know this was a horrible thing that we did and I would do anything to go back in time and prevent it from happening. Now leave my sight this instant."

"Fine," Neal said with the tiniest of sighs. "But I don't regret this." He opened up the door and was gone.

Kel got to her feet and lay down on her bed. "Why, Goddess? Why did this happen to me?"


	3. Naughty Little Dream

Chapter Three - Naughty Little Dream

Later on, it was time for supper. Kel's green dress was rumpled from her earlier activities with Neal, and so she had to change into a lavender one. She ran her fingers through her brown hair and decided that there nothing wrong with looking entirely like a "real girl". She fished a lavender ribbon out of a drawer and tied it in her hair. Satisfied, she left her rooms and headed for the great hall.

When she entered the hall, none of her friends had arrived yet and she sat alone at the far end of one of the tables. A couple of minutes passed, and suddenly a hand tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped slightly. She turned around and was faced with a familiar pair of green eyes.

"Tag. You're It," Neal said.

Kel scowled. "You know I don't like surprises, Neal."

"Well I do. Especially when the person being surprised is you." He was in the process of taking a seat next to her, but Kel grabbed a hold of him and prevented him from sitting down. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"I just want to sit beside my best friend in the whole wide world. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Why don't you take a seat next to your lovely fiancée?" Kel asked, hating the sound of those words. They made her heart ache. "I'm sure Yuki would rather have you beside her instead of beside me. Now be a good boy and run along."

But Neal didn't "run along" just yet. "Maybe I don't want to be a good boy. I haven't been one all day, and now isn't the time to start."

Kel felt her face turn red. "Neal, the incident that occurred earlier is to be entirely forgotten. Don't you understand? Now go to Yuki right now."

"Fine, but you'll mourn the loss of my company. I really am an asset to the supper table, you know. A meal just isn't complete without a Nealan of Queenscove to grace the table."

"Get out of here," Kel said, trying hard not to smile.

Neal trudged away and didn't look back at her. She realized that she was watching him and hastily looked away. This nonsense had to stop. Neal wasn't the man for her and she just had to face that. It should be easy. It wasn't like she was in love with him or anything. She stole a glance at the table across the room and saw Neal seated beside Yuki. A horrible feeling flooded her insides and she longed to yell and throw something. Yuki was her friend, but right now, the sight of Yuki made her hands clench into fists.

"You're not looking very jolly right now," a voice beside her commented. She looked over and saw Owen standing in front of the table. He took a seat next to her.

"It's nothing, Owen," Kel said. "I'm perfectly fine."

Owen was soon joined by Merric and Kel only pretended to take part in their conversation. She did not eat very much and excused herself from the table as soon as she could. She just wanted to be alone. She wanted to go to bed. If she slept, then she could forget about everything. Yes, that was a good plan. She headed for her rooms.

She was about halfway there when she thought she heard something moving behind her. Before she got a chance to turn around, she felt a hand being slipped into her own. "Hello. Fancy seeing you here at a time like this," a horribly familiar voice drawled.

Kel took her hand out of his. "Neal, what are you doing here? You should still at be at supper."

"I should, eh? Why should I? Maybe I was becoming bored with the people around me and decided to seek different company. If you can leave supper early, I have to right to do so too. Lady knights don't get special privileges, you know."

Kel walked faster. So did he. "Why are you here, Neal? Why are you following me? Isn't Yuki missing you?"

Neal made a face. "I hope not. What do you think would happen if I tried to ship her back to the Yamani Islands?"

"That's not very nice."

"Don't you see, Kel? I don't love her. I wasn't even the one who started this relationship. It was all her. She went and gave me her fan on the day I passed the Ordeal of Knighthood and she kept pursuing me afterward. None of this was my fault. I didn't intend on being seduced. It's just something that happened, but I've snapped out of it now."

"Well what do you propose on doing about it?" Kel asked, keeping any emotion out of her voice. She couldn't let him know how much it excited her to know that he had fallen out of love with Yuki.

Neal sighed. "She's still in love with me. If she didn't love me, then things would be so much easier."

"Get her to fall out of love with you then."

"Well how am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, Neal. This is your problem, not my mine. Fix your own issues yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to my rooms now." They had arrived at her door and halted in front of it. A silence grew between them. Kel, hating the silence, broke it by quickly saying, "Well, good night. See you tomorrow." She opened up her door but did not go inside just yet. Neal was still standing there. Kel raised an eyebrow. "I don't need a watchdog, thank you very much. I'm fairly sure no one will try to assassinate me tonight."

Neal nodded. "Yes, well, see you tomorrow." Without warning, he moved towards her and gave her a quick kiss on the mouth. "Good night," he whispered, and then walked away.

Kel touched her lips and watched him leave. She had a feeling that this was only the beginning, and that things were going to get worse from here on out.

x-x-x

She was outside the palace and walked across the slightly damp grass. It was morning and the dew got onto the bottom of her skirt, but she didn't care. The sun shone on her face and she hummed a tune quietly to herself. It was a beautiful morning and nothing was going to ruin it.

As she walked past a large tree, something suddenly grabbed her by the arm and pulled her behind the trunk. "What-" she started to say, but she was silenced as lips met her own. She closed her eyes and shivered as the kiss deepened. When the kiss ended and the two mouths were separated, Kel opened her eyes and took a step backwards in shock. Unfortunately, that little motion caused her to trip over her skirt and she landed with her bottom on the wet grass.

He got down and crouched beside her and put a hand on her shoulder so she couldn't get up. "Why?" she demanded.

"Why not?" he said, his green eyes boring into hers.

"Neal, I've told you so many times. This isn't right."

"I know it isn't," he said softly. "That's the fun in it." He ran a finger down her cheek and then cupped her chin in his hand and gave her a lingering kiss on the mouth. When he pulled away, Kel found herself wanting more. She pulled him back to her and their lips met once more. Once that was over, Neal was grinning at her. "So you want me after all."

"Yes. No." She looked away from him. "I don't know."

He took her by the hand and looked her in the eyes. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, Kel. She's gone. She got on the ship early this morning without saying a word about it to anybody. I'm finally free."

Kel picked at the grass and tossed the little green blades aside once she had plucked them from the earth. "So?"

"Well? What will your choice be?"

She gave his hand a squeeze. "You know what my answer is." She pushed him down so that he lay on his back on the soft grass, and then she sat beside him and kissed him while running her fingers through his hair.

"Well this feels discriminating," Neal said. "Why do I have to be the only one laying down? Just because you're a lady knight doesn't mean you can sit while others lie." He grabbed hold of her waist and swung her up on top of him. "There. Much better."

"Hmm... you're right," Kel murmured. "But something still needs to be fixed."

"And what would that be?"

She undid the top button of his shirt. "This. But it still needs more fixing." She undid the next button. "Still more." And the next button. "Just a bit more." Soon all of the buttons were undone and his shirt was in the grass beside them. "That's better now."

"Well if you get to fix me, then I get to fix you. It's only fair." He undid the lacing of her bodice and soon had her dress stripped off. "Anything else you'd like me to make repairs on, my dear?"

"Well of course," she replied. "There are a whole score of things that need to be put right." She undid his pants and soon they were off. They were only clothed in their loincloths and in Kel's case, breastband. "What next?" Neal said softly. "Am I all fixed now?" He eyed her breastband. "And what about you? I believe there are still some things that are horribly wrong with you. I'm terribly sorry about that, love. Let me put you to rights." Her breastband was off and lay nestled on top of the pile of clothing.

"It looks like there's only one little flaw that needs to be taken care of," Kel said.

"I'll take care of you. You take care of me. Deal?"

"Deal."

His hands tugged at her loincloth and she did the same to his, and then—

x-x-x

Kel opened her eyes as quickly as she could and sat up in bed, her heart pounding madly. "Oh gods, what was that about?" She looked around the dark room and saw that she was indoors and that it was nighttime. She was safe in her bed. Alone. No morning sunlight, no tree, and definitely no Neal.

She threw off the blanket and got out of bed. She was still terrified by that dream and couldn't stand to be in her bed anymore. Why would she dream something like that? Why? It wasn't even an innocent little fantasy dream. No, it was just downright perverted. She felt dirty and ashamed of herself for dreaming such a thing. Of course, she didn't desire anything like that. She wasn't some common harlot who only cared about having a man in her bed every night. So why did she have that dream? And why was it with _Neal_?

She paced up and down the room furiously. She couldn't possibly love Neal. Just because they had kissed a few times didn't mean love. If she let herself love him, she would only be hurt. Neal most certainly didn't love her, and he would marry Yuki and everything would work fine.

Except for the fact that Neal didn't love Yuki.

She stopped her pacing and got back into bed. She didn't want to think about this anymore. It was only confusing her and thinking these things was making her depressed. She pulled the blanket up to her chin, closed her eyes, and prayed that she would not dream again.

* * *

This probably will not become M rated, but I can't make any promises. Also, this probably won't be updated very regularly, since I'm spending most of my time working on my Lord of the Rings romance and that leaves little time for my other stories.


	4. A Challenge

Sorry about how long it took for this chapter to be posted. Like I've said before, this probably won't be updated regularly.

* * *

Chapter Four – A Challenge

The next morning, Kel did her best to avoid Neal. Her dream still disturbed her and she was afraid of what her face would look like if she actually stopped and spoke with him. Though she kept her distance and tried to ignore him, she could see that he was watching her, and it frightened her. She was afraid of him. She was afraid of loving him and afraid of him loving her. _Like that would ever happen,_ she thought, shaking her head.

Unfortunately, Yuki happened to notice that Kel was rather edgy and tense that day. "Kel, is something the matter?"

Kel shook her head. "Oh, no."

"Oh. Well, I thought you might be nervous because Dom is coming to the palace today," she said slyly.

Kel's heart thumped loudly. "Dom? He's coming here? Today?" She seemed incapable of speaking in complete sentences and could only manage fragments.

Yuki nodded. "Didn't you know? The King's Own finished their big assignment and are retiring here for a couple of months. Dom will be here for the wedding."

As Yuki said that last word, Kel felt her body go rigid and her hands balled themselves into fists without her realizing it. "Oh yes," she said flatly. "The wedding."

"I don't like to admit it, but I'm so nervous," Yuki said.

"Well that's normal, Yuki. All brides are nervous when they're going to get married."

"No, it isn't that. It has to do with Neal. I don't know, Kel. Just lately, he hasn't seemed so affectionate and loving as he should be. He avoids my company as much as he can and sometimes I think he looks at me like he wishes I wasn't there. But of course, it could all be in my head. Maybe he really does still love me. I really don't know what to think."

Kel bit her lip. She suddenly felt bad for her friend and longed to tell her the truth about how Neal felt. But she knew couldn't do that. It was up to Neal to break the news to Yuki, and things weren't going to be very pretty when he did. She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure Neal loves you as much as you love him," she forced herself to say.

"Thanks, Kel. I suppose I just worry too much." She started to walk away and then stopped. "By the way, Dom will probably arrive in time for supper." She winked at her and then walked off.

Kel thought of Dom's blue eyes and his wonderful smile, and a longing to see him swept over her. She couldn't believe she had imagined herself becoming attracted to Neal. How silly of her. Dom was definitely the one for her. If only she could muster the courage to let him know.

She headed for her rooms for some quick practice with her glaive. Once she had her weapon, she looked out the window and saw that it was beautiful and warm outside. Why should she stay in her rooms when she could practice outside in that lovely weather? She left her rooms and went outside, planning to go to the courtyard to do a pattern dance. She never got farther than planning.

She had used an entrance that few people ever used, and there was absolutely nobody around, both outdoors and in the palace. As soon as she stepped outside, something touched her on the arm. Instinct took over and she held her glaive out, prepared to attack anyone who dared touch her.

"Hey, hey. Watch where you point that thing."

Kel lowered her glaive and sighed. "Well you shouldn't have made me think I had to defend myself! What are you doing out here anyway, Neal?"

"Well, I never got to say hello to my favorite lady knight." He bowed. "Good day to you, my lady. Fine morning, isn't it? The sun looks simply gorgeous, but it's nothing compared to the lights in your eyes."

She gave him a light whack on the arm with her glaive. "Stop that. You're being ridiculous. If you hadn't come and pestered me, I would already be in the courtyard doing my practices."

"Practices?" Neal raised an eyebrow. "I thought you would be in your room making yourself look presentable for that cousin of mine."

Kel's face turned crimson before she could stop it. "Don't be silly, Neal. You know that I'm not the kind of girl who cares about that sort of thing."

"Then why is your face red?" He touched her cheek. "And so warm too. Unless you're developing a fever? I'll have to take you to my rooms with me and heal you."

Kel's face went even redder, if that was possible. Was there a double meaning to his words? _That's not what he meant! _She screamed at herself. _Since when did I become so dirty minded?_ She tried her best to scowl at him. "Can I please go and practice now?"

"Sure. I'll come with you."

"No!" The outburst had come out before she could control herself.

Neal looked slightly hurt. "No? What did I do wrong?"

She turned away from him. "Everything. Just leave me alone, Neal."

"How can I when I feel so drawn to you?" He wrenched the glaive out of her hand and propped it up against a wall. "I don't want to get accidentally skewered."

"Get accidentally skewered doing what?" Kel dared to ask.

"By doing this." He gently pressed her up against the wall and kissed her on the mouth. She wanted to push him away but she couldn't. Why did it have to feel so good? She didn't want this to ever stop, but she finally broke free of the spell and shoved his body away from hers. She kept her voice down to a furious whisper. "What do you think you're doing? Someone could have seen!"

"There's nobody around," Neal assured her.

"Neal, you can't keep doing this. Just leave me alone." She tried to keep her voice from shaking, but she failed.

"But don't you like it?" he said softly. "I know I do. I've found that kissing you isn't anything like kissing Yuki. You're so much better. Once I had a taste of your lips, I couldn't get enough of the flavor. Perhaps I'll never get enough." He leaned over and kissed her briefly, and then he pulled away. His green eyes were bright and his face was slightly flushed. Kel longed to just disappear and make this awful situation just go away. She picked up her glaive and gripped it tightly. "Good day to you, Nealan." Without a backward glance, she walked away.

Neal watched her leave and he didn't follow her. He was just as confused as she was. He didn't understand his behavior at all. Why was he constantly acting like this towards her lately? It didn't make any sense to him. She was his best friend, but somehow, things didn't seem that way when he kissed her and flirted with her. During those moments, nothing seemed to matter. He completely took leave of his senses and there was nothing he could do about it. It bothered him. And it bothered Kel even more. Kel didn't like it all and kept pushing him away from her.

He walked back into the palace, smiling to himself. _I do like a challenge when it comes to women._

* * *

Reviews are very much appreciated!


	5. Like Medicine

At long last, here is the fifth chapter. Reviews are loved and adored!

* * *

Chapter Five – Like Medicine

Third Company of the King's Own, Dom included, arrived just in time for supper. Kel sat across from Owen and next to Seaver, leaving only one place left open near her. To her embarrassment and dismay, Neal tried to take that seat. "Neal, I've told you this before!" Kel hissed. "Yuki wants you to sit by her. You're going to have to sit with her all the time once you're married, so you might as well get used to it."

Neal made a face. "Don't remind me." He looked at her pleadingly. "Why can't I just sit with my best friend for once? Why do I repel you so?"

"You of all people should know."

Neal folded his arms across his chest and looked down at her mockingly. "You just don't want me sitting there because that seat is reserved for your precious Dom!"

Kel tried not to glare at him, but she couldn't help it. "Well maybe it is then. I don't see why you're so bothered by it."

Owen looked at Kel and Neal curiously. "What's gotten into you two? You never fight with each other."

"I'd better leave," Neal said, heaving a dramatic sigh. "I'm obviously not wanted here. I don't understand what Dom has that I don't, but suit yourself, Kel." He walked away. Kel avoided the eyes of Owen and her other friends. "I suppose I'm just not in the best of moods today, and Neal was stupid enough to provoke me."

"Has Sir Meathead been harassing you then?" a voice said behind her. "I'll have to have a talk with him about that."

Kel turned around and looked up into those familiar gorgeous blue eyes. Her pulse quickened and all the thoughts she had of Neal were instantly forgotten. "Hello, Dom."

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Dom pointed at the seat next to her. Kel nodded a little too eagerly and Dom sat down. Owen looked at Merric and rolled his eyes. Kel gave Owen a warning look.

"So, did you miss me?" Dom asked.

"Oh yes, I was absolutely pining away for you," Kel said sarcastically. "I was about ready to commit suicide while being separated from you."

"Well that's good to know," Dom said. "So, how has the Meathead been doing?"

Kel didn't answer at first. His question had unnerved her a little bit. She thought about Neal's recent odd behavior and how he kept following her and popping unexpectedly, and how he kissed her. Especially how he kissed her. "Well, um, he's been different."

"Different? What do you mean?"

Did she say that out loud? She only intended on thinking it, but it had just come out of her mouth before she could stop it. "Oh, I don't know. Just a little strange lately." She tried her hardest to stop the warm flush that was coming over her face, but the harder she tried not to, the redder she blushed.

"Is something the matter?" Dom asked.

Kel shook her head fiercely. "No! Nothing at all."

"Your face is bright red, Kel," Seaver pointed out. Kel was tempted to kick him in the shin but managed to control herself.

"So, Kel, what have you been doing lately?" Dom asked, tactfully changing the subject. Kel was able to talk to him easily and no further mishaps occurred. When the meal was over, Kel got out of her seat and started to walk away. She could hear someone walking behind her and she picked up her pace. She knew it was Neal again, and that he would get her alone with him in some secluded area and would kiss her like he usually did. She couldn't allow that happen anymore.

"Kel?"

She stopped walking and looked over her shoulder. To her slight surprise, it was Dom who was following her, and not Neal. "Do you mind if I walk with you?" he asked.

"Oh, sure." She adjusted her pace so that it was the same as his and they walked out of the great hall together. Dom didn't know why, but seeing Kel again seemed more enjoyable than usual. Of course, she was his friend and he had missed her when they were separated, but now that he was with her again, he never realized exactly how much he had missed her. And since when did she look so good in a dress?

"I thought I would find you two together," a voice drawled.

Kel, in her surprise at who had spoken, tightly grabbed a hold of Dom's hand. She suddenly realized what she had done and she hastily let go of his hand in embarrassment. Dom couldn't explain why, but he rather regretted her letting him go. He almost wished she would grab hold of him again.

"Neal, can't you just leave me alone for once?" Kel demanded.

Neal smiled. "Well of course not. You know that."

"Well I would appreciate it if you left me alone now," Kel said firmly.

"Oh really? Why? I think I had better stay as a chaperone then, in case you two get a little carried away."

Kel couldn't believe he had said that. She normally didn't become horribly angry, but now she was so mad at Neal that she wanted to just rip him to pieces. She glanced at Dom, who had a confused look on his face. "Well your mind is most definitely in the sewers, Meathead," he said to Neal.

"Thanks a lot," Neal said. "I still think I had better come along though, just to make sure Kel doesn't physically violate you. There are probably a number of things she's been longing to do to you for quite some time."

"What?" Kel and Dom said at the exact same time. Dom's tone was simply puzzled, and Kel's tone was furious.

"Neal, I can't believe you," Kel said, her voice as cold as ice. "Why would you say something like that? You know perfectly well that I am not that kind of person."

He reached over and patted on the shoulder, making her shiver slightly. "Oh, I was only teasing, my dear Kel. I know the love you have for Dom is tender and pure, and not lustful and immoral."

Dom looked at Kel, and then at Neal, and then at Kel again. "Love?"

"Neal doesn't have any idea what he's talking about," Kel said quickly. "Just ignore him."

But Dom wasn't so ready to just ignore it all. He looked into Kel's eyes. "Kel, what is he talking about?"

Kel couldn't look at him. If she looked into his blue eyes, she would spill out everything and would make a complete of fool of herself. She couldn't let that happen. "Don't listen to anything Neal says. He's only trying to aggravate me. He's been doing a very good job of it lately." She glared at Neal.

Neal swept an extravagant bow. "I try my hardest, milady."

Dom didn't say anything, but he continued to look at Kel carefully. Could she possibly have feelings for him? She was denying it, but what if it was only denial? And how did he feel about Kel? Thoughts and feelings whirled around in his head and it impossible to make any sense of what was going on in his mind. The whole thing had him confused beyond belief. Perhaps he should get away from Kel and Neal for now, so he could be alone and sort things out.

"Um, I think my Lord Raoul wanted me to meet him after supper," he lied. "I completely forgot all about it until now. I'll see you two later." He walked away, leaving Kel and Neal alone.

"What a pity. You've scared off the love of your life," Neal said. "I suppose I'll have to fill in for him while he's away."

Kel took a step away from him. "I don't think so."

"You don't have to think anything." He moved towards her and grabbed a hold of her hand. She didn't try to pull away. Whenever he touched her, she found herself unable to move. By the time she regained her senses, it was always too late. Neal pulled her with him into a deep niche that was cut into the wall. It was meant for a statue to be placed there, but the niche had been forgotten and no statue stood there. Nobody was around; the hall they were in was usually vacant during that time. Neal knew this well, and saw it all as an opportunity that he could not pass up.

He tenderly pushed Kel's hair out of her face and pressed his lips to hers. "Last time I felt this was only this morning," he whispered. "But I've missed it terribly." He kissed her again. Kel shivered and kissed him back, without knowing what she was doing. They were both making a horrible mistake. But if it was such a mistake, then why did it feel so wonderful?

"Why do you keep doing this, Neal?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "Some things don't need answers. I just know that when I kiss you, I feel better than I've ever felt in my entire life. You're like medicine. When I feel lost and confused, you make me all better. I don't guilty during these times."

"But you feel guilty afterwards?"

"It's a satisfying kind of guilt," he explained. "What I do with you at times like these is an act of defiance. Because of you, I feel able to rebel and do whatever I want."

_So this isn't about love, _Kel thought. She didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. _Well of course I'm relieved!_ she told herself firmly. But if it was such good news, then why did she feel such an ache in her heart? She was being ridiculous. She tried to think of Dom and what it would be like to be loved by him, but all thoughts of Dom were driven away when Neal kissed her again.

"Perhaps we should go somewhere a little more private," he decided. "And someplace with a lot more room."

Kel froze. "What do you mean, Neal?"

He ran a hand down her side; his fingers feeling like the legs of a spider. He looked at her and his eyes were like green fire burning passionately. Kel shook her head fiercely. "Stop it, Neal." She stepped out of the niche. "I had better be going to my rooms now. I'm very tired and you're robbing me of my sleep." She started to walk away but then looked back at him. "And you're _not_ coming with me. I sleep alone every night, and I will continue to do so. Good night, Neal." Without another word to him, she walked away, leaving Neal feeling more puzzled with himself than ever before.


End file.
